thebloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Cross
HISTORY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Cassandra is a fit young woman who stands around 5'4" tall, considerably short to most. She has fair, creamy skin and is lightly freckled along her chest and shoulders. Though as a witch, her spine is inked with the 'devil's mark.' Sigils representing nature and witchcraft. Cassandra never goes heavy with makeup either, preferring as little as possible. Glossy nude and rose shades are her favorite lip glosses. Aside from that she applies very little mascara. She bares the same stunning blue eyes as her mother, of which is a soft, sky blue. When spell casting, her eyes become fully white, irises and pupils, like all natural and borrowing witches. Its often said she shares similar facial features to her father, of which she cannot come to agree with. Inherited by her grandmother, Cassandra was blessed with strawberry blonde hair. She always keeps it washed and loose. Like her mother, she was born with natural waves. Although in comparison, her mother's waves resemble loose curls. She always wears her hair down, but does enjoy french and dutch braids on occasion. Her style in actually kept pretty simple. It ranges from silky blouses, plain in color and stripped of all patterns. She doesn't much enjoy stripes, dots, floral, or any other design patterns. Cassandra loves denim jeans or knee length skirts, preferably nothing thin or flowing. As long as its comfortable and not over revealing. As for shoes, heels always work, but nothing more than an inch and half in height. Occasionally she'll go for ankle high boots. It can be noted that she loves jewelry, and not so much the expensive kind. Her ears are always clad in her mother's sapphire jewel dangled earrings. Around her neck are traces of thin, silver chains with pendants stuffed with herbs. Several crystal charm bracelets loop her wrists and crystal rings occupy all five fingers on each of her two hands. PERSONALITY EQUIPMENT * Amulets: An object that is used to protect its wearer from harm. * Candles: A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. * Herbs: Various flora used as ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. * Stones: Various minerals and ores used to boost or bind a witch's spell. * Sigils: Seals drawn or written used as physical representations of spells. * Hex Bags: A charm composed of a mixture of herbs, talismans, and other supernatural ingredients, placed in a piece of cloth and bound with leather. It is used to bring about a specific effect – usually, but not always, malicious. A hex bag intended to harm someone also contains a personal belonging of the intended victim (usually clothing). POWERS & ABILITIES *'Spell-casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and/or ritualistic gestures. Witches can access various supernatural powers via spells such as: **'Astral Projection:' The power to separate from one's body and project the spirit to another location. **'Chronokinesis:' The ability to travel through time using extreme spell castings. **'Conjuration:' Spells that magically create objects seemingly out of nothingness. Such spells can be used to conjure various objects (e.g. maggots, blood, needles, razors, or even hearts), through a hex. **'Elemental Manipulation:' The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. **'Energy Blast:' Witches are able to create forceful blasts of energy. **'Healing:' Using spells and implanted hex bags, witches can heal themselves from both terminal illness and mortal wounds. **'Hexing & Cursing:' Witches have the ability to hex and curse others. Spells such as these affect an object or person in a negative manner; hexes cause major inconvenience to the target, while curses are truly malevolent acts of magic. **'Illusions:' The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. **'Invulnerability:' Powerful witches have displayed invulnerability to conventional forms of harm. **'Longevity:' The power to live hundreds, possibly thousands of years while maintaining a youthful, even beautiful appearance. **'Telepathy:' The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of others, as well as erase or tamper with another's memories. **'Molecular Combustion:' Through spells, a witch can deteriorate any object or living being into nothing. **'Scrying:' Using crystals, mirrors, or prisms, witches are able to find whoever they want, although the spell is easier to perform if the witch knows the appearance of, or possesses an object belonging to, the person they seek. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects without having to touch them. **'Spell Creation:' With practice, some witches can create their own spells. **'Warding:' The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. VULNERABILITIES * Iron: A hard and strong magnetic metal that is able to repress the supernatural power of a witch, supposedly rendering them powerless. However, some magic can still be practiced while cuffed to iron. * Magic: Despite being noted for their use of magic, witches are still susceptible to the effects of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, incineration, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, it is known that especially skilled witches can overcome these weaknesses through powerful magic. * Witchcatcher: A witchcatcher is a device used to restrain witches, most were thought to be destroyed after the Inquisition. The witchcatcher is a large iron collar with seven spikes affixed to the inside of the collar. Once affixed to a witch's neck, the witch is forced to do the bidding of whoever is in control of it. * Higher Beings: Though witches alone are very powerful beings, there are still plenty of supernatural creatures who can overpower them. RELATIONSHIPS Silas Lexington hhhhhh Meredith Cross gggggg Aiden Cross fggggg Drake Malloy gggggg Mable Delphine hhhhhh Azazel fffffff Dex "Jinx" Jackson gggggg London Cecil gggggggg TRIVIA Category:Characters